


Playing the Market

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Series: Veran [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Forced Breeding, Gangbang, Human Livestock, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Xenophilia, birth denial, sex during labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: Veran has been empty for months, and Remington sees a chance to make his fortune.





	Playing the Market

Naked and on his knees under a table in the ship’s mess hall, Veran expertly worked his mouth up and down the shaft of the mechanic who had replaced him. Jameson, Veran thought his name was. They hadn’t really interacted, except for Veran to provide his services. The pilot seated across from Jameson at the table idly nudged the toe of his boot between Veran’s bare cheeks, probing at his hole as he awaited his turn with Veran’s mouth. Just as Jameson tugged Veran off his prick and splattered a load of semen all over Veran’s face, another pair of boots paused alongside the table. Veran recognized them. 

“If you can tear yourself away from your client, Trehl, I need to see you,” Remington ordered. 

Not bothering to ask for a napkin to wipe his face, Veran crawled out from under the table and stumbled to his feet. Remington leered at him, eyes roving from the mess running down Veran’s face and neck, to Veran’s own shamelessly hard cock. Veran gasped as Remington curled his fingers around Veran’s erection, fingering the small metal hoop adorning the tip and then sliding his fingers over the neat row of three barbells along the underside. After a moment, Remington released him and guided him out into the corridor. 

“For someone who was so stubborn at the start, you certainly seem to enjoy your work.” There was a taunting note in Remington’s voice, as there always was when he wanted to point out what a good whore Veran had become. 

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Veran replied with a shrug. He wasn’t going to admit to Remington that he sometimes forgot he had come aboard as a mechanic. After all, he had only been a mechanic for a few months before he’d been bred full of Xidrellkan eggs and reluctantly embarked on his new career. 

They passed the crew barracks and Veran’s own quarters, stopping at Remington’s door. Remington placed his palm on the scanner and the door unlocked. Before it clicked closed behind them, Veran was unfastening Remington’s belt. He knew his captain didn’t like being forced to wait. 

“The Untirran Breeding Faire is coming up in a few weeks,” Remington explained as Veran helped him out of his clothes. “Our visit is going to coincide perfectly with it, and the games can be extremely lucrative. Get in the bed.”

“The Untirran Breeding Faire?” Veran repeated as Remington gave him a shove toward the bed on the other side of the room. “What’s livestock got to do with us? We don’t trade any.”

“Livestock?” Remington laughed and lay back on the bed, waiting as Veran obediently slicked himself with the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. “You’re the livestock, Trehl. You and and a few hundred other breeding whores. I want to enter you in the main event. A whole day of breeding, and whoever takes the most Untirran eggs walks away with the whole pot. Half a million credits.”

The air rushed from Veran’s lungs. A whole day of breeding. Of being stuffed with egg after egg after egg. He had been empty for months, ever since he birthed Korlan’s clutch. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the weight of a belly full of eggs. He crawled into the bed and straddled Remington, easily sinking down onto Remington’s cock. Remington was large enough by human standards… but Veran had become accustomed to being bred by species with inhuman proportions. He barely felt the stretch as he rode Remington, the jingling of his wrist and ankle bracelets filling the room alongside Remington’s grunts of pleasure.

*****

“A tattoo?” Veran asked, lying on his side on one of the examination tables in the infirmary, while Odhren lifted the hem of Veran’s short, sheer green robe, exposing a bare hip. 

The machine clicked on, a few seconds of loud buzzing the only warning before the needle met Veran’s skin. Veran winced as he felt the needle moving over the bone at the back of his right hip. 

“Captain’s orders,” Odhren finally muttered as he turned off the machine a few minutes later. “It was this or branding.”

“He gave us the instructions from the Untirran Breeding Faire committee,” Davis added, rolling Veran onto his back, putting an uncomfortable pressure on the fresh tattoo. “Any livestock that isn’t properly prepared gets disqualified, and Captain Remington wants that half million.”

“I’m not livestock, I’m a prostitute,” Veran corrected, bristling. 

Davis and Odhren both laughed, and Davis gave a nod to Odhren, who firmly grasped Veran’s head with both hands to hold him in place. 

“Hey! What- ah!” Veran gasped in pain, his eyes watering as Davis forced something through his septum, leaving the weight of a small piece of metal behind. Before Veran realized what was happening, Davis had procured something else off his tray and pierced the cartilage of Veran’s left ear as well, leaving something that felt bulky dangling off of it.

“There we go. You’re all done,” Davis declared, wheeling away the cart with his tools. 

Veran pushed himself up to a sitting position on the table, feeling the throbbing sting at the back of his hip and the persistent pain in his nose and ear. He gingerly reached up and touched his septum, feeling the metal ring that had been attached there. He couldn’t find a fastener for it. His skin flushed hot with dawning realization as a shaking hand continued up to his ear and discovered a rectangular tag, just as securely fastened as the septum ring. 

To the Untirrans, he was livestock.

*****

The early-morning Untirran fairground was already bustling with people as Remington led Veran by a chain looped through his nose ring, naked and barefoot, into what appeared to be a massive stable. Most of the crowd was Untirran, of course; naked Untirran breeders being led by their Untirran masters, just as Remington was leading Veran. The Untirrans dwarfed Veran and Remington, their bulky bodies all standing over seven feet tall. With their broad frames, heavy musculature, and stone-grey skin, the Untirrans reminded Veran of massive boulders. A shiver of anticipation ran down Veran’s spine as he caught his first glimpse of a thick Untirran cock before Remington tugged him into one of the small stalls. 

“Here we are, stall 237,” Remington read off a metal plate engraved with Untirran symbols. “Hands and knees, like a good little-”

“I need to register your livestock,” a deep, gravelly voice interrupted. 

A jerk at the chain connected to his nose brought tears to Veran’s eyes and kept him from turning his head to look at the newcomer. A heavy hand, presumably belonging to a member of the faire committee, forced Veran to his hands and knees while Remington attached the end of the chain to a bolt in the wall. Effectively held in position by that one point of contact, unable to stand, lie down, pull away, or turn his head without sending a sharp pain up his nose, Veran had no choice but to submit himself to the manhandling of the unseen Untirran. 

“Pretty one,” the gravelly voice grunted, as his huge hands inspected Veran’s tattoo and ear tag. “Haven’t had a human in a few years. She was very eager, but too small and new, not broken in. Only made it halfway through the day without bursting.”

“Wait! Bursting?” Veran cried, bucking against the chain until the sting of the tugging made his eyes tear up again. 

One of Remington’s hands settled on Veran’s hair, petting him soothingly. “Calm down, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You heard the man. She was barely broken in. Not like you.”

Apprehension settled in the pit of Veran’s stomach as the Untirran began hooking up sensors on either side of his abdomen. He knew that Remington wouldn’t allow him to back out. Would Remington stop things and withdraw him if he was in danger? Or would Remington allow him to meet the same fate as the previous human contestant? Would Remington actually let him burst?

For half a million credits, Veran knew that Remington would risk anything, even his prized breeding whore.

Sensors in place, the Untirran moved on to other things. “Knees apart,” the gravelly voice commanded, waiting only a moment for Veran to comply before thrusting a broad, slick finger into Veran’s hole.

The Untirran’s fingering was rough and perfunctory, strictly to lubricate Veran for the long hours of breeding ahead, but within moments Veran felt himself growing hard. When a second finger pressed inside of him, an involuntary moan escaped Veran’s parted lips.

“Your livestock makes a pretty picture from this end,” the Untirran commented, and Remington stepped away from his position next to Veran’s head, joining the Untirran behind him. Veran could imagine what they were seeing: his back slightly arched to present his ass to the Untirran’s probing hand, slick hole stretching around thick Untirran fingers, the piercings in his perineum and scrotum and the underside of his hard cock on display between his spread thighs. 

“He is pretty,” Remington agreed. “You should see him when he’s full.”

The Untirran’s fingers pulled out abruptly with a slick sound, and a heavy hand slapped him on the ass. “He’ll be very full soon enough. I’ll show you where you can observe the contest.” 

Their voices retreated down the length of the stable, leaving Veran alone in his stall, restrained and empty.

Anxiety and anticipation mingled in the pit of Veran’s stomach as the stable slowly emptied of everyone except the rows of prostitutes neatly chained in their stalls. For a while, everything was quiet except for the muted sounds of chains jingling as contestants shuffled around on their hands and knees.

Finally, a large bell sounded from somewhere in the rafters, and the main doors of the stable opened to admit the jubilant crowd of fairgoers. The din of the crowd echoed through the stable as they pushed and shoved and made crude jokes. Veran felt his breath coming faster and his heart rate elevating as he heard the crowds beginning to pass behind him, their heavy footfalls vibrating the floorboards beneath Veran’s hands and knees. 

“Hold this!” Veran heard a rough Untirran voice behind him saying to a companion. “I’m gonna breed this exotic one.”

It was all the warning Veran received before a pair of huge hands grasped his hips and a hard Untirran cock forced itself into his slick hole. 

Nothing could have prepared Veran for the size of a fully-erect Untirran. The pain of the stretch left him lightheaded, and his hips ached as though they were being forced apart with every thrust. He lifted a shaking hand to his abdomen and felt the bulge of the huge cock moving inside of him. He thought he might be whimpering, except that the noise of the crowded stable was too much for him to hear himself. Within moments, his sensitive rim felt raw from the rough, pebbled texture of Untirran skin sliding ruthlessly against it. Tears streamed down his face as the Untirran picked up speed, jolting Veran’s much smaller body with every hard thrust. 

The Untirran’s companions were cheering their friend on as he suddenly grunted roughly and thrust all the way in. A moment later, Veran cried out as he felt the weight of a heavy egg land deep inside of him. The wave of euphoria that washed over him at the feeling of being bred again after the months of emptiness, drowned out the embarrassment of coming all over the floor beneath him. Through the haze of pleasure, he heard the chime of the sensors on his belly acknowledging the egg. 

When the Untirran pulled out, Veran could feel how open he was, how his hole attempted to clench around something that wasn’t there, and he heard the spectators laughing about it behind him. 

“You damaged it!” One of them was saying. 

“Maybe it just wants more,” another voice chimed in. “Might as well give it what it wants!”

The second Untirran slid into him, much more easily than the first had, but the pain was just as intense. Perhaps more so now that the first Untirran had fucked him raw. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but he began to rock backward on the wide cock inside of him, panting as he worked to get a second egg. 

“Look at it!” One of the voices shouted. “Look how bad it wants to be bred! Let’s all breed this one!”

The sensors chimed as a second egg, as heavy as the first, settled into Veran’s bowels. When he touched his belly again, he could feel them there, the weight of them already beginning to round his stomach beneath him. His second fairgoer had barely pulled out of him before the third one was in him, pounding him hard enough that his knees slid across the floorboards and his face nearly hit the wall in front of him. It was only a few minutes before he felt the third egg and heard the sensors chime. He was sobbing as the fourth Untirran entered him, and he didn’t know if it was from the ache in his ass and hips, or if it was from the pleasure of feeling his stomach growing taut. He closed his eyes and came again as the fourth egg fell into his abdomen.

A fifth, sixth, and seventh egg filled his belly by the time the group of friends finished with him and moved off to entertain themselves elsewhere. His legs and arms felt weak and wobbly from holding himself up, and his spine began to sag with the effort of supporting the seven heavy eggs he carried. 

He only had a minute or two of reprieve before another rowdy group gathered around his stall and the first of them pushed into him. The stable was even noisier now than it had been earlier, but he knew he had to be making some of the noise himself, because his throat was raw. The Untirran currently breeding him was pulling Veran’s hips back with a force that had the chain in the wall pulling taut over and over, sending a sharp pain through his nose each time he slammed back on the Untirran’s dick. Then the egg dropped inside of him, the sensor chimed, and the Untirran released him.

Another, and another, and another drove into Veran, breeding him until he could think of nothing but the satisfying weight of the eggs hanging heavy in his growing belly and the growing pool of his own semen on the floorboards between his knees.

It was impossible to gauge the passage of time like this, staring straight ahead at the wall and taking an endless number of rough, grunting Untirrans. His hands and knees were stiff and bruised and his hips and now his back ached, but his hole had gone all but numb from the constant onslaught of massive, rough-skinned Untirran cocks. Veran felt as though he was in a daze as another entered him and he instinctively began rocking back to meet the thrusts. 

His attention snapped back to the present as a sharp, wrenching pain tore through his abdomen. 

It was a pain he had experienced before.

“Oh god,” he groaned, clutching weakly at his heavy, swaying belly. “Oh, god, I’m in labor!”

The Untirran fucking Veran either didn’t hear or didn’t care, never pausing as he forced another egg into Veran’s body. The sensor chimed, and as the Untirran withdrew, Veran instinctively spread his legs and tried to shift himself into a squatting position, desperate to begin pushing out his clutch. 

“Look! That one’s trying to give birth!” A spectator’s voice carried over the crowd. A few seconds later, Veran felt himself being roughly manhandled back onto all fours, and another cock plunged into him. 

“Please, no more,” Veran begged, gasping for breath as the cramping squeezed at his insides. “I’m- I’m full, I need to… unghh…” Another egg squeezed into him and the sensor chimed. Veran began to cry as the Untirran withdrew and another one immediately took his place. Involuntarily, Veran bore down hard, trying to force out the cock inside of him as well as the eggs, but the Untirran only grabbed Veran’s aching hips and slammed in harder. 

The sensor chimed, and he felt his huge, heavy belly brush against the floor of the stall. 

Maybe this was how the last human breeder burst, Veran thought, as the next Untirran pushed into him. 

The sensor chimed.

The sensor chimed.

The sensor chimed.

Over and over until Veran thought he would go mad from the sound of it. He felt his belly pressing ever more firmly against the floor beneath him. His body was drenched in sweat from the strain of fruitlessly pushing through his contractions. 

The sensor chimed.

He could barely feel anything between his spread legs anymore. Only the abrupt jolting of his body and the ever-increasing fullness of his stretched belly reminded him that he was still being bred. And the damned sensors. 

The sensor chimed.

He could no longer hold himself up on his exhausted limbs, and they gave out under him, leaving him draped over the immense mound of his egg-filled stomach. The pressure left him breathless and gasping and made the pain of his contractions worse, but he was too tired to do anything but lie there and be bred.

A buzzer echoed through the barn and suddenly everything drew to a halt. The Untirran who was fucking Veran abruptly withdrew, and the din of the crowd suddenly fell silent, leaving only the hoarse moans of contestants in labor. Veran felt a contraction coming on and he cried out, desperately attempting to summon the strength to push now that his channel was finally unobstructed, but his exhausted muscles wouldn’t obey him. 

“Stall number 237, property of Captain Remington,” a voice presumably belonging to the faire committee chairman boomed somewhere behind him, disregarding Veran’s agonized cries of pain, “with 146 eggs!”

Darkness began to cloud Veran’s vision, and he feared he would pass out. Dimly, he was aware of Remington’s hand in front of him, unbolting his chain from the wall and roughly rolling him onto his side to display his massive belly for a photo op. For the first time, Veran could see the crowd densely packed in the aisle between the rows of stalls, staring down on him curiously. 

“Oh god, don’t!” Veran whimpered as one of the Untirrans in the crowd reached out and pressed on Veran’s belly, and an egg slipped from between his legs. Laughter rippled through the spectators as they crowded in closer to take more photographs and take turns pressing on his stomach.

Remington patted Veran’s sweat-dampened hair. “Looks like they’re coming out easy and you’ve got plenty of help here. I’ll be back for you after I collect the prize money.”

“No, please, don’t go!” Veran begged, clutching at Remington’s sleeve as another contraction seized him and he bore down weakly. “Please, Captain, please stay with me until I-”

But Remington shook him off. “Don’t be such a baby, Trehl. It’s nothing you haven’t done before.” And with that, Remington shouldered his way through the crowd and disappeared, leaving Veran to labor alone in front of a crowd of Untirran fairgoers and their cameras. 

Too exhausted and weak to continue pushing, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Veran lay back and let the spectators poke and prod at him, slowly squeezing out his 146 eggs. 

*****  
The infirmary’s lights were much too bright, making Veran wince as he woke. He tried to lift a hand to cover his eyes, but his exhausted muscles wouldn’t quite obey him. His entire body ached, but the worst of it radiated from his hips. 

“You’re going to be out of work for a while with that fractured pelvis,” Remington observed, appearing next to Veran’s bed. “And to be perfectly honest, with the state your hole is in, I don’t think anybody on this crew is going to be interested in paying for you after this. Not that I need them to, when I’ve got half a million credits.”

“Thanks to me,” Veran mumbled, tiredly stroking the curve of his empty belly, letting his fingertips run along the fresh stretch marks. As his eyes adjusted to the bright lights and focused on Remington’s face, he thought that he had never seen his captain so satisfied. 

Remington patted Veran on his tender stomach. “You did well,” he acknowledged, chuckling. “You’ve made me more credits than I ever dreamed. Seems as good a time as any to put you back in mechanics, once you can walk.”

“What?” Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Veran stared up at Remington in disbelief. “Mechanics? But can’t you still get a good price for breeding me, even if-”

Raising a hand to cut him off, Remington shook his head. “Not everyone we encounter can afford to put a clutch of eggs in you, Trehl. And I’m not going to let you just lie around and enjoy a leisure cruise, no matter how many credits I’ve got in my accounts. If your body isn’t a steady source of income for me anymore, then you’re more useful in mechanics.”

“I can still use my mouth!” Veran argued, feeling vaguely embarrassed at the note of desperation creeping into his voice. “Even if the crew doesn’t want to fuck me, they’ll still pay for my mouth. In between breedings.” 

Remington laughed suddenly and clapped Veran on the shoulder. “Listen to you. You’ve complained so much these last couple of years, but you can’t wait to get back to work, can you? You’ve just been bred until you nearly burst, and all you can think about is getting filled again.”

Weak and unsteady from holding himself up on his exhausted arms, Veran lowered himself flat onto the bed and closed his eyes once more against the bright infirmary lights. A flush crept to his cheeks as he swallowed heavily. “I don’t like being empty.”


End file.
